


Little Darkness

by PossessedJoker



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Lucifer Feels, M/M, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Lucifer, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessedJoker/pseuds/PossessedJoker
Summary: Y/N, daughter of Amara The Darkness, goes on an adventure full of love, pain and murder to find peace with her soulmates Loki and Lucifer whilst evading angels, demons, Thor and God.She just wanted her mates to finally meet and stay alive...whilst tricking as many people as possible.Supernatural and Marvel crossover.All rights belong to the respective copyright owners.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer (Supernatural), Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Cast

Tom Hiddleston as Loki

Mark Pellegrino as Lucifer 

Emily Swallow as Amara/The Darkness - Y/N's mother. 

Richard Speight Jr. as Gabriel

Chris Hemsworth as Thor


	2. Relationships, Powers and Weaknesses

Mother: Amara/The Darkness

Soulmates: Loki and Lucifer

Best Friend: Gabriel

**POWERS** :

_Immortality_

_Darkness_ \- This power come from her mother, it allows her to manipulate and control the force of darkness, with the darkness living within her.

 _Teleportation/Flight_ \- She can use her wings (only visible to her soulmates) to teleport/fly to whether she wants to. Her wings are pure black.

 _Conjuration_ \- She can temporary create anything she wants with a click of her fingers, this is part of her trickster nature and she can create anything from clones to solid objects.

 _Telepathy_ \- She can enter people's heads and cause them to see illusions within, she can also manipulate dreams.

 _Exorcism_ \- She can easily exorcise demons and angels, however she cannot exorcise higher demon and archangels.

She can absorb human, angel and demon souls, she inherited this from her mother, this power gran heal her and give her a temporary power boost.

 **WEAKNESSES** :

Items touched by God can mortally wound her.

An archangel can hurt her and can kill her if they have enough strength.

Powerful witches like Rowena can seriously weaken, but not kill her.

The death of her soulmates would also kill her.

She is at her strongest when she is around her soulmates and grows weaker when away from them.


	3. Act 1

_"Hello Darling."_


	4. Hello Loki

"Move it, Witch!"

A dark grin slipped onto her face as she was pulled along by guards in golden armour, prisons leered and called out to her with hungry grins. Scoffing, Y/N rolled her eyes in disgust, allowing the brutish guards to yank her past the magical cells. Oh if her mother could see her now.

The back of her neck burned with each step she took, the closer she got. The guards didn't seem to notice as her neck shone green, it could have been her hair or their ignorance. Her fingers twitched, the ache growing painful as the guards stopped her at a cell. One of them disabled the force field, the other shoving her into the cell. Or at least they tried to shove her, she simply stood firm at the guards brutal shove, raising an eyebrow at him before stepping inside willingly. She simply stood inside her cell, maintaining eye contact with the shocked guards until they scurried off. 

She could feel his eyes on her, her mark burning told her. It was stupid of Odin to put her cell across from his.

"Hello Loki." Looking up she grinned, meeting his shocked eyes. He seemed to freeze, his hand grabbing at his chest as he met her eyes, a wide smile slowly slipping onto his face.

"Hello darling."

"It's Y/N." She smiled, a genuine one for the first time in centuries, "I've been waiting a long time to meet you, God of Mischief."

"As have I." Loki nodded his head, his hands going behind his back as he walked up to the force field of his cell, "why are you in here?"

"To meet you of course." She titled her head with a smile as if the answer was obvious.

"You're in the cells below Asgard to meet me?" He raised an eyebrow questionably. 

"I was out of the country when you invaded New York. I didn't find out until after of course," she rolled her eyes, "by that time you had been taken to Asgard. It was pretty easy getting here, you should probably increase security."

He laughed, looking down before running his eyes over her body, "you're from Midgard?"

"I suppose," she paused, watching as his face fell, the realisation hit her that he thought her to be mortal, "oh please. I am no mortal."

"Then what are you?" He stepped as close to the barricade as he could, slight sparks coming off it as his magic automatically reached out for its mate. 

"I'm a...trickster. And then some." She commented off handedly , glancing around at her cell. With a click of her fingers the cell transformed, the walls turning black and luxury furniture filling the small room. 

"And then some?" Loki smirked impressed.

"You're a god, figure it out." She winked at him, a playful smirk on her face.

Her neck burned again, this time much stronger, it wanted the bond complete. Glancing at Loki she saw him flinch and clutch his chest at the same time.

"I wont do it without asking but..." she trailed off, terrified he would reject her, leaving her offer to hang in the air between them.

"I'd love to, darling. But if you haven't noticed," Loki smirked, one hand rubbing his chest as the other gestured to the cells around them, "we're locked up."

"Oh that's not a problem!" She grinned, the sound of fluttering wings reaching his ears before she vanished. Rushing forwards, Loki frowned at the spot she used to be.

"You didn't really think these cells could hold me?" He spun around seeing her stood behind him, a mischievous smile on her lips as she slowly walked towards him.

"How? Even my magic cannot penetrate these shields." He narrowed his eyes at her, his thoughts going a mile a minute as he took her in. 

"May I?" She reached out her hand, the question clear in her eyes as she ignored his curiosity. 

"My lady." Putting away the thoughts for now, Loki mockingly bowed, hurriedly slipping off his tunic top and revealing his soul mark burning black.

"Mmm take me out to dinner first." She grinned, stepping forwards and laying her hand on his mark. They both gasped in pleasure, his hand coming up to grab hers as she pressed into the mark. 

"Gods." Loki groaned, his head falling forwards as his chest ignited.

When she stepped away, he gained back control over himself, slowly putting his shirt back on with a sigh. Looking to her, her raised an eyebrow in question, his hand already in front of him, he didn't need to speak to let her know what he wanted. Turning her back to him, she bared her neck and her mark. He placed his soft hand on the glowing green serpent and she shook slightly, leaning back into him as she moaned. 

"Mmm." She turned around and grabbed his arm, ready to kiss him but paused, her eyes landing on the small pitchfork on his wrist, her heart freezing. 

Eyeing her gaze, his eyes went wide, "I'm sorry. I have another,I haven't met them yet."

A small, sad smile fell upon her lips as she raised his wrist to her mouth, gently kissing it as he rambled apologies, "I have his too. We all share."

"His?" Loki looked to her in excitement, his eyes filled with glee at the idea of meeting his other soulmate, his heart cracking when he saw her mourning look, "what happened?"

"He's alive, don't worry." She was quick to reassure, hearing the heartbreak coating his voice, "he's just locked away at the minute. He'll be back eventually, we just need to wait."

"Locked away?" Loki's fist clenched, his brow furrowed at her words.

"It's a long story, for another time." Loki opened his mouth, wanting to know more but paused seeing the look of utter sorrow on her face, closing his mouth and deciding it can wait until a later time. 

"You should know," he lifted her head, stroking her hair gently as he spoke,"what I did in New York was not my will, but another. I was hurt and angry and that was taken advantage of."

"It doesn't matter to me." She shook her head, placing a light kiss on his lips, "who took advantage of you?"

"A story for another time." He grinned to hide the tortured look in his eyes but she still saw, sighing and accepting they both had things to tell the other when they were ready.


	5. Frigga

Y/N lay reclining against her heavenly bed, her eyes shut as she tried to block out the sounds, to give him some privacy. It didn't work, she could hear everything he said to his mother. She felt like laughing, both her soulmates had daddy issues, instead she sighed at his pain. 

His mother, Frigga, sounded nice and caring towards him. It made her feel lightly jealous, she hadn't seen her mother in a millennium and she sorely missed her. Loki speaking so harshly, pushing his mother away broke her heart. She knew he cared for Frigga, she could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice, though he wouldn't admit it.

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" The pained yell tore through her, she couldn't just sit and listen as her soulmate broke. 

"Then am I not your mother?" The heartbreak in Frigga's voice made her soul mark burn in agony, Loki was filled with sadness.

Before he could speak, she appeared next to him with a look to not say what she knew he was going to say. She couldn't let him reject his mother, not when he cared for her so much, she wouldn't bare witness to that.

"Speak wisely Loki. It is a lonely existence without your mother." Frigga seemed surprised by her entrance whilst Loki nodded to her sadly.

"You are my mother, but Odin is not my father." Loki looked to Frigga, or the illusion of her, she smiled warmly at his words.

"And who is this dear?" Frigga turned to Y/N, caution in her motherly eyes.

"Mother, this is Y/N, my soulmate." Loki grinned, the tense moment broken.

"Hello your highness." Y/N bowed, trying not to cringe at the action before facing Frigga fully.

"I am glad my son has finally found you." She seemed to be analysing Y/N, and suddenly Y/N got very nervous, "but how did you get in here?"

Letting out a little laugh, Y/N tried her hardest not to look smug as she spoke, "I am much, much older than Odin and much more powerful. Neither he nor his shields could keep me away from Loki."

"What are you?" Frigga frowned confused whilst Loki looked to her in shock, he had expected her to be much younger and closer to a human age.

"I'd be happy to show you, though..." Y/N grinned, turning to glance at Loki before turning back to Frigga, "I'd rather your son didn't find out just yet. Where's the fun in that?"

Frigga laughed joyfully, whilst Loki gave her a mock betrayed look. In that moment, Y/N saw where Loki got his mischief from. Stepping forwards, giving Frigga time to back away, she placed her palm on the queens forehead. Frigga gasped, her eye turning a misty black as Y/N showed her what she was, who she was. Loki stepped forwards slightly in worry, stopping at the realisation his soulmate would not hurt his mother. 

"Oh my!" Frigga stumbled backwards a tiny bit, her eyes full of disbelief and respect.

Loki looked between the two females, confused at his mothers reaction. Y/N grinned and titled her head to the ground, her shoulders shaking as she tried not to laugh as Frigga got over her shock.

"Take care of him." Frigga muttered, watching Y/N with her new found wisdom.

"I will." 

"Are you a human?"

"No."

"Are you a mutant?"

"Nope."

"Are you a Goddess?"

"No..oh actually maybe?" Y/N tilted her head from where it lay on Loki's chest as they spoke, her expression thoughtful. 

"Oh?" Loki smirked, looking down at her as he ran his hand though her soft hair.

"Hmm I don't think so. Well, not an Asgardian Goddess that's for sure." She hummed as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"A trickster goddess?" Loki raised an eyebrow, his heart finally feeling at peace.

"That's you silly."

"Indeed." He hummed, storing the information away as he asked his next question, "how old are you?"

Y/N sat up with a dramatic gasp, playfully hitting his chest, "you never ask a lady her age!"

"You said you were older than Odin?" Loki sat up too, grabbing her hands and pulling them to him, effectively smashing their chests together as they sat.

"I am." Rolling his eyes at her stubbornness, Loki began to lay feather light kisses on her neck, smirking as she moaned, "if I tell you, it'll ruin the fun."

Loki bit down at the junction of her neck and shoulder, a tight but loving grasp around her waist to keep her seated on his lap, "common, darling. An estimation then."

"I am older than the Earth. I don't remember my actual age." She groaned, leaning into his touch as he smirked in accomplishment. 

"That is old." Loki hummed against her skin, laughing as she slapped his chest again. 

"Hey!"


	6. Gabriel

Y/N lay curled into Loki's side, sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest as he calmly read a book. She didn't to need, but the feeling of laying on her soulmate drew her into her first deep sleep in years. Loki sighed happily, stroking her hair with one hand, he loved playing with her hair.

He briefly wondered how it came to be that he received a soulmate this beautiful and astonishing.

A loud commotion drew him from his thoughts and woke her, she was up immediately and scanning their surrounding as Loki shushed her to calm her nervous reaction. He frowned, she must have been used to being attacked if that was her reaction.

They walked to the barrier together, watching as a hulking figure freed all the surrounding prisoners, his fists destroying the barrier with one hit. The figure, glad in an elfish armour, walked up to the cell barrier and stared at the two. After a minute of them staring back at the creature, it turned and walked off, leaving them in the cell.

"You might want to take the stairs to the left." 

"Why did you tell it that?" Y/N asked once the figure had left, looking to Loki confused.

"It's the exit that is furthest away from my mothers chambers." He spoke softly with a hint of worry.

"I can take you to her?" Y/N offered, watching as he sat back down with his book.

"No, she'll be fine. She's strong. I'll stay here, wait to see how this plays out." He shook his head, motioning for her to sit with him again.

Loki was reading to her, but she was completely zoned out, her mind elsewhere . She was stood watching the scene, watching Frigga fight for her life against Malekith, Loki was right, she was an excellent fighter. 

"I've created enough illusions to know when I'm holding one, Y/N." Loki's voice broke through her thoughts. Looking through her clones eyes, she watched him raise an eyebrow at her. Not many people could tell the difference between herself and her illusions. Of course her soulmate would. 

She looked into his eyes, a soft smile of apology on her face before her illusion faded into a black mist, leaving him in his cell as her mind returned to her body, watching over Frigga.

As soon as she saw the sword pierce Frigga's body, she took action. Waving her hand hastily, she dove towards the grounds where Frigga lay unmoving, making an illusion to take her place. Scooping her dying body up into her pitch black wings, she curled them around her, praying to the one person who could help. Frigga was dead, she was too slow to save her. She only knew one person that she count on to bring her back.

"Gabriel!" She looked up to the ceiling, her and Frigga hidden from sight as Thor ran into the room screaming in rage.

"Gabriel, please! I need you." She looked down at Frigga, her soft wings cradling her bruised body. The longer she stayed dead, the harder it would be to bring her back.

"What happened?" A soft flutter of wings accompanied the voice, glancing up to see Gabriel stood above her with a look of concern.

"She's my soulmate' mother, my other one. I couldn't save her, I was too late. Mother never gave me the power to resurrect people. But you can. Please Gabe, I beg of you." Tears filled her eyes at the thought of Loki's reaction. She had only just met Frigga, but she knew this would destroy Loki and she couldn't let that happen.

"Shh shh little darkness," he crouched by her, gently taking the dead body from her wings, "I'll save her, don't worry. But not here, I have more power on Earth, I'll take her there. I'll look after her."

He spoke softly, no trace of his usual humour as he reassured his best friend, kissing her forehead before disappearing with Frigga. Taking a moment to compose herself, she sighed and rubbed away a stray tear. She shouldn't be getting this emotional over a woman she had just met. Looking up to see Odin cradling Friggas 'dead body', she sighed an stood up. Leaving the illusion in place, she turned to go tell Loki. She'd leave the illusion, make them believe their queen to be dead, let them mourn and when the queen was healthy and it was safe again, she could return.

Telling Loki didn't go as she expected. She had expected him to rage, to cry and scream. After she explained what had happened, why she left, she told him about Gabriel and guaranteed him that his mother was alive and recovering. He had a vast amount of anger in his eyes, she could tell he wanted revenge, but he was overjoyed to know his mother was okay. The rest of the night was spent with him kissing her, thanking her repeatedly and just holding her closely. It threw Y/N off guard, she hadn't felt affection in so long, she almost didn't know what to do so she simply held him and let him thank her even though he didn't need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story please comment and kudos to let me know. I currently have a couple Loki fics that I'm working on, not sure if I want to keep my focus on this one or not.


End file.
